Whispers In the Wind
by Digigirl08
Summary: It's a Takari. Just read it!


Whispers In The Wind...  
  
I looked over at all the weeds, and at the perfectly shaped white marble.   
I traced my finger over the name, and my eyes swelled with tears.   
  
I walked away. Looking back over at the white marble, I remembered her face, I remembered her smile, and I remembered those words she said, before she was gone.  
The painful memories came back. I didn't want to remember her. I didn't want to be back there that day when she said those words.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Please call him...please, I need him here..."she cried, laying down on the white bed, under those white blankets.  
"I might not know how you feel, but I will always be here by your side."I said, stroking her hand.  
"Thank you."she said, beginning to crying. "But where is he? He's supposed to be here. He promised he'd be here! Oh, God, he just has to be here. He promised..."she cried even harder.  
"Don't worry. I don't know why you'd still want to be with him though. I mean, he never showed any sign of supporting you. You're here, while he's out there, in his work, not caring what happens to you."I said.  
"You know how I feel about him."she said, turning away.  
"I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad. You'd just be stressed out and-"I began, but her heart moniter, suddenly went off.  
"No! No! Wake up! You have to! No...I love you..."I cried.  
Then as if it were some kind of miracle, her moniter turned back on.  
"Hey...got scared didn't you?"she asked me smiling.  
"Yeah..."I said. letting my breath out.  
"Is it true?"she asked me.  
"Huh?"I asked.  
"Do you love me?"  
I took a glance at her heart moniter, and noticed that she can go any time, with no warning...  
"Yes, yes I do."I confessed.  
"You know I love you."she said, and patted me on my head.  
"No, I mean, I love you, more than just friendship love..."  
"But...you know that me and-"she started.  
"I know. That's was why I could never tell you. You know I'm scared of rejection. I knew the answer already."I said, putting my hands, to cover my face.  
"We can always stay friends. As you said to me, you'll never leave me...I'll never leave you."she said, as she smiled weakly.  
  
I looked into her eyes, and realized, that, that smile was just the blanket that covered what she really meant. She couldn't fight it anymore. It was winning. I felt helpless, I couldn't do anything. She was sick again, just like how she was when we were smaller. She had to keep her promise, I loved her too much, I cared for her too much to let anyone take her away without a fight...exactly what I said when we were younger. But I knew that I couldn't fight...I was helpless, and weak, all I could do was watch her suffer, and say good bye...  
  
Everyday, and every night, I would come before the hospital closed, and I would say good night.  
Her husband, the person she cared the most about, wasn't there. He was never there. I just wished that she could've seen, or noticed that...I was there for her. When ever she needed me, I would be there. Was he gonna be there? He never showed that he cared, after he won. He just wanted to win...I loved her, did he?  
  
The next day, I walked in, and kneeled down, beside her bed.  
I looked into her eyes, as she looked weakly into mine. I smiled, and she took my hand, and gave it a little squeeze.  
"Where is he?"she asked me.  
"He's not here. He's never gonna be here. But you will always know, I'll always be here."I said.  
"I know..."she said, bringing her face down, then she began to cry. "He doesn't love me anymore...or he never did...I loved him...I still do...I always will."she said, then her heart monitor began to beep again.  
I panicked, and said "No, you can't leave, not yet...not now...I love you too much, to let anything to take you without a fight."different words...almost the same meaning though...  
"T.K....He's never gonna come will he? He never ever even loved me did he? You'll always be there for me...*BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Doctors were running, and pushing me out of the way* T.K. I love you!"she screamed, before, I was brought out...  
The next day...  
  
"Once again sir."said a doctor to me.  
"How is she?"I asked.  
"She's better. You can talk to her, if she's awake."he said.  
"Ok. Thanks."I said, walking towards her room.  
As soon as I came in, Kari called my name and smiled.  
"T.K.!"she said, and almost jumped out of her bed to hug me.  
"Kari!"I said, walking faster towards her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but, it's taking over me T.K....I'm so scared..."she said, and cried on me.  
"As long as you're ok..."I said. I couldn't say that she was gonna be ok...I wasn't sure of that, and I didn't want to lie to her.  
"I-I- can't help it anymore. One more time, and...I-I- think that..."she said, and began to cry.  
"Kari...you have to fight it. I can't risk losing you. I've already lost you, when you married Davis, but...I've got you back now, and I don't wanna let go."I said, hugging her tighter.  
"Me neither. Thanks."she said, and looked into my eyes.  
"For what?"I asked, staring back.  
"For pushing me back to reality. Reality about Davis. He just wanted to win me...that was all."she said. Tears welling up in her eyes.  
I knew that she still had a part of her that still loved Davis.  
"I don't wanna go...I don't wanna leave you."she said holding my hand.  
"I don't want you to go...Kari, stay here..."I said.  
"It's...it's winning...I can't do anything...the doctors tried everything, but..."she said, becoming weaker.  
"No...please Kari...you have to fight it..."I said, forcing myself to stay strong...she's gonna be ok...don't make yourself cry. Don't let her feel like you feel sorry for her...  
"This hurts..."she said.  
"Where?"I asked, looking at her, standing up.  
"No...not that silly..."she said smiling weakly at me.  
"Then what?"I asked. sitting back down.  
"Love..."she said.  
"Huh? Why?"I asked.  
"Cuz we're losing each other..."she said.  
"Don't say that please."I said, wiping the tears, which she let out, quietly.  
"I love you T.K...I always will. We will lose each other, but never lose your heart...I'll be there, and I'll be waiting for you...don't leave so young in this world though...I can wait forever."she said, and slowly closed her eyes.  
BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...  
I kissed her for the first and last time, but I never said good bye.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but...she's gone."said the doctor.  
"No...she's not...she's still here."I said, putting my hand on my chest, and smiled.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"I'll always stay by your side, but only by feelings, and my love."I said, turning back to the white angel statue. I bought it just for her, when she left to go to heaven.  
The person she truly loved was never there to comfort her. He was never there to take care of her. He was always at his work. Or with his friends.   
But me? I stayed. I loved her, but when I told her, it was too late. She said she'd never leave me.  
She left...  
  
I turned to face the stone again.  
I walked over to it, and placed my picture on top of it.  
I tried to call her husband, but he never answered. Either he was suffering from the grief, or he never even cared.  
I called her brother. He was seeking comfort, from his friends and family.  
  
They say love isn't easy. It isn't. Herself and her husband got married, and they weren't even that close. I loved her, and I knew her for a long time. Me...I loved her, but she only loved me as a friend...then. Those two just rushed into it so quickly, he was too blind to see all the things he got. He was lucky. He should've kept those gifts. Instead, he threw them away. Love wasn't easy for me. She came with him. Love wasn't easy for her. He was never by her side, whenever she wanted him to be there. But it became easy, the last few hours of her life...it came easy, because she told me she loved me, and I was the one to give love back to her.  
  
Four months after her passing away, he remarried.  
I was still grieving for her. Why did she say that if she knew that she couldn't keep that promise?  
"Why?"I asked a loud, in front of the angel.  
  
"T.K....You'll never be forgotten. I'll always be by your side..."said a voice.  
"What? Who's here? How did you know my name?"I asked, turning around.  
"I will always be there...never forget me...I will always love you..."said the voice.  
The voice was very familiar.  
The wind blew for the last time saying "I love you T.K.!!! Good bye, and never forget..."  
She sounded exactly like when she screamed out she loved me on her bed, with the heart monitor beeping...  
I brushed the hair in front of my face, and for the last time to her, I said goodbye...  
I pressed two fingers on my lips, and put my fingers on the marble.  
  
Her words remained in my mind and for the whole day, I thought about it.  
Then I realized what she meant.  
The next day, I walked back to the cemetary where she was buried.  
I traced my fingers over her name...  
I smiled. I looked at the engravings.  
I asked the artist for this stone to write:  
  
t Kari Motomiya t  
2034-2054  
Loving, caring. The only thing missing was   
the love not returned by one she   
truly loved...  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! Everyone knows that though, cuz Toei, and Bandai© don't like couples...Don't they suck? Yeah I thought so too.   
  
  
  
  
  
The End. . .  
  
Faith left you months ago.  
But love will never leave your heart.  
Because as she said those words,  
she said that you'll never be apart.  
'Never lose your heart...' was what she said.  
All you need to do is get your heart fed...  
Fed with more people's love,  
don't block them out.  
She doesn't want you to go,  
to the world of doubt.  
So listen to those words, you'll win.  
Listen to her, and you'll find comfort, within...  
  
By: Me (Digigirl_08)  
  
  
/html  
html  



End file.
